powersfandomcom-20200222-history
Supershock
(August, 2002) | Last = }} Supershock is a high-level Power who spent most of his career as a hero, involved with the team Unity. He is known to have been active since shortly after . Eventually, he turned insane and went on a destructive rampage leading to his death. 'History' Super-Shock’s origins are shrouded in mystery: he could be as ancient as the world itself, and his deeds had been recorded for millennia, until he finally let himself be seen by humans, revealing himself as a nearly omnipotent guardian angel who watched over men and women all over the world. Most of his life, Super-Shock acted unnoticed: he was powerful enough to be perceived only if he wanted to. Gifted with god-like powers and guided by a moral just as strong as he was, he crossed human history with the sole purpose of serving and protecting humankind, performing a series of “miraculous” deeds that most of the times were later attributed to divine interventions; in modern times, when his presence was known, he was the one the word “superhero” was invented for. Following the appearance of others like him, called Powers, even he followed the “trend”: he created a civilian identity, Geoff, and tailored a costume, naming himself Super-Shock. Following his public debut as Super-Shock, he soon became the most iconic, loved, respected and trusted superhero in the whole world, as well as being acknowledged as the most powerful of them all. As a known superhero, he could meet other Powers, and among these, he met Ultrabright, an Amazon warrior with mind-control powers, who became his lover. Along with Ultrabright, Super-Shock also founded one of the first superhero teams, Unity: together with them, the team included the world’s greatest detective Red Hawk, the mystical martial artist Dragonfist and the nuclear hero Nucleus. Unity defeated some of the worst threats the world had ever known, confirming the world’s trust towards superheroes in general… and towards Super-Shock in particular. Then, everything began to crumble. First, Red Hawk was involved in a sexual scandal with his sidekick Wing; then, Ultrabright transformed Unity into her private corporation, leading it as her own security agency rather than as a superhero team; last but not least, Super-Shock started asking himself some uncomfortable questions, that led him to a conclusion: he had spent most of his life trying to serve humans, while they were so obviously inferior creatures; he wanted to be useful to them, while they should be serving him like a king. Lingering in these thoughts brought Super-Shock to lose contact with reality, to the point that he became another man entirely… and acted on the consequence. First, he murdered the one who was responsible for Unity’s end: Red Hawk, whom he first exposed publicly as the pedophile he was. Then, after being exposed by Detective Kutter as the culprit, he totally lost it and abandoned all restraint. He intervened in the war between Israel and Palestine, putting an end to it by completely vaporizing the entire area; then, aiming to present himself as the only godly being on the planet, he went to Rome and melted the Pope himself. He killed thousands of other people in such a variety of ways that only a small fraction of his deeds was attributed to him: he was unstoppable, a relentless force of nature who acted for himself only for the first time of his long history. The world’s Powers and the legal authorities of the entire planet soon went after him, and he retaliated abducting Deena Pilgrim, a detective from the Homicide Unit now partner to his former friend Christian Walker: he brought her into open space, exposing her to complete vacuum. Then, he resurrected her, and he killed her again, and again, and again until he held her beating heart in his own hand showing it to her, proving his point of having total control over humans’ life and death. Super-Shock was a threat the likes the world had never seen, and he was utterly unstoppable… until Ultrabright, worried for her brand, confronted him, suggesting him three simple words with her mesmeric voice: “Cease to be”… Personality The man known as Geoff is the embodiment of everything a hero should be: selfless, brave, pure and altruistic, a good-hearted genius who sums in himself all the best qualities of the human race, and betters them. Perfection incarnate, Super-Shock’s balance, unfortunately, didn’t last as much as his immortal body, and he transformed from the perfect hero into the perfect villain: ruthless, cold, determined to prove his superiority to the entire universe, he’s now a serious threat to the very foundation of existence. 'Powers and Abilities' Supershock is estimated to be a Power Level 8-9, although it has been speculated that his power may be unlimited. They include: Absolute Strength: Invulnerability Absolute Speed Absolute Stamina Absolute Senses Flight Immortality Energy Manipulation Sonic Scream Reality Warping * Life & Death Manipulation * 'Invisibility ' Notes Appearances Gallery File:Supershock First Appearance.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Male Characters Category:Powers Category:Unity